To determine the safety of an experimental influenza vaccine administered by nasal spray in adults who are infected with the human immunodeficiency virus and in adults who are infected with HIV. The new vaccine is a combination of three live influenza viruses, two type a and one type B. This vaccine is a live trivalanet, cold-adapted vaccine.